1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to attachment structure for attachment of a component to an article and an electric junction box having the attachment structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electric devices are mounted on a vehicle. In the vehicle, an electric junction box is arranged in a suitable place between an electric wire and the electronic device so as to supply electric power with the various electronic devices. Various electric junction boxes are used depending on the type of vehicle. For example, as an electric junction box disclosed in the Patent Document 1, a plurality of an attachment portions which is able to attach various components are provided.
The electric junction box disclosed in Patent Document 1 can improve arrangement of components, and can correspond to various electric components varying with the type of vehicle or grade.
The electric junction box disclosed in Patent Document 1 is able to attach various components to the attachment portion positioned at a desired place of a case as required. However, the electric junction box can only attach those components in a predetermined direction, namely, one position. That is, those components can not be attached to another position. Also, in a vehicle attaching the electric junction box, space can be efficiently used by attaching the components to the attachment portion of the case at an opposite position. Additionally, development of the attachment structure which can attach the components to the case at the opposite position is requested. Further, this problem occurs similarly in the attachment structure of the article other than the case and the components.    [Patent Document 1] JP, A, H11-234851